pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Archive 2
Was that correct? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:05, 18 February 2008 (EST) :So I heard you had an empty talk page. Rickyvantof 09:06, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::So I heard you usually do random "first" spam then. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:07, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::Oh, in that case:Rickyvantof 09:08, 18 February 2008 (EST) That's too big to even be able to click the edit tab. :O --71.229 09:25, 18 February 2008 (EST) :That's WAAAAY to big... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:34, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::It's not so big on my monitor. Lern2highres :D Oh and if it really bothers you you can make it smaller XD Rickyvantof 09:38, 18 February 2008 (EST) You should have archived instead of blanking :P ~ ĐONT TALK 09:39, 18 February 2008 (EST) :I don't know the difference... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:39, 18 February 2008 (EST) OMFG it just came to me. We sang Still Alive on the page you blanked. You bastard! Rickyvantof 09:40, 18 February 2008 (EST) :Omg Godliest liek wtf you removed the song you 2 started and I finished! >_> ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:42, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::It's somewhere else^^. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:43, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::WHERE??? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:44, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::Here! Now could someone fucking tell how the hell you archive! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:46, 18 February 2008 (EST) :THANK GOD Rickyvantof 09:49, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::I was gonna flip if you deleted it for good...Well, I guess we could start again on this page? :D ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:52, 18 February 2008 (EST) :Why? Rickyvantof 09:52, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::No one could tell me how to archive properly...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:56, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::Iunno. Google? Rickyvantof 09:57, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::Right... thanks for the help. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:58, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::I did all I could do :( Rickyvantof 09:59, 18 February 2008 (EST) i r teach you as long as you don't complain about my sig anymore k? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:03, 18 February 2008 (EST) :DONT LET HIM TEACH YOU ANYTHING, HIS SIG IS HORRIBLE!!! Rickyvantof 10:03, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::I ain't complaining just commenting on your comments, which sometimes seem to be false. Double edit conflict! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:05, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::You wanted me to change my sig because you don't have FF and are using IE. But I'll teach you if you don't bother me about it anymore. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:06, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::I Didn't want you to change your sig, I just made a comment regarding your comment about "not violating any policies". I'm using Firefox. You're currently making very strange connections from thin air. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:11, 18 February 2008 (EST) Never mind, I just looked and it was done correctly. You just made a subpage called User talk:/Archive #, where the #=the number of archives. In your case, you would use 1 (which you did). ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:10, 18 February 2008 (EST) :Good. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:11, 18 February 2008 (EST) I'm using IE and I can see your sig, Infedel. Is it because I'm using Vista awesomeness? Rickyvantof 10:19, 18 February 2008 (EST) :Yeah Vista comes with the correct language packs. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:26, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::let's cheer for Vista. Rickyvantof 10:29, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::No. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:30, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::I cheered anyway. Rickyvantof 10:33, 18 February 2008 (EST) By the way, this is why I said you used IE: PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status#Neutral_6 But it appears as if you've stopped using it since I read that originally because it is now struck though. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:32, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::I have never had to deal with a corrupted InstallShield before Vista, or hundreds of incomprehensible permissions errors, or endless false virus positives, or the goddamn computer crashing because I tried to wake it up out of sleep mode. Fuck Vista, fuck its programmers, fuck their mothers, and double-fuck the genius that made it impossible to buy a new computer with XP. --71.229 ::::Your Vista fails. Mine's awesome. Rickyvantof 10:40, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::I bet yours still idles at about 40% of your system resources no matter what you turn off. --71.229 10:42, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::::orly? Rickyvantof 10:48, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Good thing I didn't get Vista I guess. :D [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 10:49, 18 February 2008 (EST) Thought i did lol, usually i click it but for some reason i didnt think of that this time. It works though, i like to spam Recent Changes :) 68.94.164.11 12:27, 19 February 2008 (EST) :Failing is kewl, being banned is not. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:42, 19 February 2008 (EST) Yap Yap Deleto! Please Delete my build for me Angorodon's Gaze and I made the usage i hope u meant it was good. [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] <---- Click and sign ur name on my page 23:02, 20 February 2008 (EST) Since.. You're on my cool peeps list, can I be a HAXX master? Kthx. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 02:42, 21 February 2008 (EST) :One does not simply become a Haxx Master. Rickyvantof 02:47, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::One must sing a song first. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:54, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::A triumphant song. --71.229 13:04, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::Thou shalt note that. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:06, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::Doing so would be very satisfying. --71.229 13:07, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::::A part of something scientific. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:08, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Something good for all of us. --71.229 13:09, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Except those who are dead. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:12, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::But there's no use crying over every mistake. --71.229 13:15, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Just keep on trying till you run out of cake. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:16, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::And the science gets done/And you make a neat gun --71.229 13:18, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::But only for those who still are alive. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:19, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::I'm not really mad --71.229 13:20, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Are you being sincere? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:10, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::You broke my heart and killed me. I sang the song, why do I not qualify for haxx master? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:13, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::You tore me to peices! Thou shalt reckon the number 2, for thee cannot expect the gift of Haxx by merely singing [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:19, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::You threw every piece into a fire! ic. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:14, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::As they burned it hurt because... So I heard we're singing Still Alive againRickyvantof 16:28, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::I'm so happy for you Not 100 according to original text please! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:33, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::These points of data make a beautiful line. So we leave out some words and change some...I say it's Still Alive (PvX Remix). ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:18, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::We're no longer in beta, I think we'll be releasing on time. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:19, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::Thank you for burning me I suppose that is right. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 12:02, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::Just think about all we've learned! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:58, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Go ahead, leave me. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:04, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::I think I prefer to stay inside It's "We're out of beta" omg phail D: Rickyvantof 15:15, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::You'll probably find someone else to help you wtf!? It's the PvX version :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:00, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::Try Black Mesa wheee, imma sing along - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:19, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::That was a joke, Ha Ha, fat chance. OMFG YOU PHAIL Rickyvantof 21:22, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::: Anyway, this cake is pretty good (read:Remix), you phail ^^ - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:24, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::It's so Delicious and Brown o i c a remix Rickyvantof 21:28, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Look at me still talking while there's science to do what happened to "moist"? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:33, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::When I look outside It's a remix, you noob, you just said it yourself! Rickyvantof 21:37, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::It makes me HaPpy I'm not you i prefer my cake moist tbh - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:50, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::I have to run experiments and conduct research they need to add this to Portal 2 ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 22:08, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::On the people who haven't died yet That'd be funny - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:35, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I believe I'm still alive zomg, so much singing without me :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:56, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Still Alive Well start speaking in your mic and record it :) --Fox007 07:51, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I'm doing science and I'm Still Alive YOU MESSED IT UP FOX!!! >_> ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 08:15, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::I feel very good and I'm not dead! This is the PvX remix, so it doesn't matter. Rickyvantof 08:19, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::While you're on your death bed I will be Still Alive! Well he still totally ruined it ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 08:37, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::And when I die I will be Still Alive! because making sense is boring [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:49, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Still Alive! ic...only 2 more words and the song is over ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:02, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::Still not dead! make that 3 Rickyvantof 13:05, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::Scratch sound* it is still a remix :) --Fox007 03:52, 25 February 2008 (EST) Carebox Plushies and fuzzy dice, they exist :0--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I :Awesome :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:04, 22 February 2008 (EST) Master Master of the legos omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg!!!!! Justing6 So... ...Now that we are done with Still Alive(PvX Remix) what are we going to sing? :( ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:08, 24 February 2008 (EST) :I .... don't know Rickyvantof 13:10, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::I feel incomplete without singing the song. And if we make a PvX Remix #2 that wouldn't be as original... :( ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:33, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::I vote for nirvana. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:36, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::I vote Arctic Monkeys. Rickyvantof 13:36, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::If we sing Nirvana i r out of heer. :::::I say we sing a song from another game that is cool like Portal. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:44, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::There isn't any that's close to Portal, except Tetris, but it's quite hard to sing. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:46, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Tetris song: DUM DADADUM DADADUM DADADUM DADADUM DADUM DUM DUMDUMDUM! Rickyvantof 13:48, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Wtf! Let us do some singing too! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px¨ :::::::::The song isn't finished yet! Rickyvantof 13:50, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Zomg! Sorry. Like I remember how it continues or where in the song you are... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:51, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Sing the song and read the text. You'll figure out! Rickyvantof 13:52, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Go on and sing it yourself. I'll sit here and be sadface, because I am sad. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:54, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Well, your loss, I ain't singing no nothin'.Rickyvantof 13:56, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Just do some random spamming then? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:57, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::You mean like... Rickyvantof 14:00, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::wtf? Rickyvantof 14:00, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::i liek spam ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:03, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::wtf? Rickyvantof 14:03, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::Make a new headline if you want to start a wtf? or no u chain. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:40, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::nou — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 14:42, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::You mean there are rules for making a wtf? pyramid? Rickyvantof 14:41, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::No, but it's kewler. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:44, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Do I qualify for haxx masters now? I sang Still Alive and the PvX Remix...and I thought up to call it the PvX Remix ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:37, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Okay, you can become a haxx master. why in small?. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:56, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::I like small. It's small talk :D ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:04, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Oh ehm, that's nice... I hope you didn't think you were innovative with that joke, right? Because it's been mentioned liek a billion times before (1). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:06, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::I know it's been done before. I just had to think up a reason as to why I'd talk in small talk. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:07, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Ah, okay. Well then I'd state that "bcz logic is b0r1ng" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:08, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::I like logic...Sometimes. Not right now, mind you. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:32, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::That sounds... logical [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:34, 26 February 2008 (EST) Present for you! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 06:49, 25 February 2008 (EST) :Yay! Someone doesn't hate me. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:50, 25 February 2008 (EST) Today I got me an Orange Box Although it was more rectanglular... Yeah, so I heard Half Life 2 and Team Fortress are worthwile. Rickyvantof 11:03, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Any time you get to hit people in the face and crotch with a crowbar, it's worthwhile. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:05, 26 February 2008 (EST) :: :D Rickyvantof 11:07, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::: On that note, I get picked on by fellow nerds at work for looking too much like Gordon Freeman XD - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:11, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::Cause you hit them in the head n balls with a crowbar? Rickyvantof 11:13, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::: I totally would if they put on body armor and gas masks. Or came from a parallel dimension. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:15, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Why not do it regardless? Rickyvantof 11:15, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::::::'cause then I couldn't blame video games. For that reason, I'm also likely to hit them in the face with the stock of a shotgun if they dress up like Nazis. I've been playing Heroes 2 lately. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:17, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slRsexrhbG8&feature=related Bla bla bla, Mr Freeman. Rickyvantof 11:21, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Bang, bang, pang, boom, kapoow. Awesome :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:58, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I LOLd. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:59, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::If you look like Gorden...SEND ME AN AUTOGRAPH! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:55, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::: I found him! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:57, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Thank god it isn't that bad. My glasses are similar to that guy's, but they're brushed gun metal. And I'm not quite so anorexic. And I have better hair. And better sheets. Are those Batman(Adam West) sheets? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 16:00, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::How am I supposed to know what sheets he got, it's not like google tells you^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:01, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Google tells me everything. I'll crowbar the fucking thing if it doesn't. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 16:03, 26 February 2008 (EST)